First Date That Breaks Everything
by lenlenka092
Summary: First date adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi bagaimana bila first date itu malah berujung menjadi sebuah perpisahan?. One shot fic. R&R Please?


_First date _adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi bagaimana bila _first date_ itu malah berujung menjadi sebuah perpisahan?

* * *

><p><strong>First Date That Breaks Everything<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>My thirth fic about Vocaloid<strong>_

_**My first one shot fic**_

* * *

><p><strong>Menceritakan tentang kedekatan dua orang bernama Kagamine Len dan Kagamina Rin, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat dekat... Tetapi sebuah kejadian mengenaskan memutuskan hubungan mereka<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Vocaloid Fic<strong>_

_**Present:**_

_**First Date That Breaks Everything**_

_**Made by:**_

_**lenlenka092**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Tragedy, Romance**_

_**Rate:**_

_**T for safety**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

**Vocaloid and Others belong to right owner**

**WARNED:**

**Typo, maybe gaje story, penyusunan kata yang berantakan, kata-kata gaje bertebaran, penggunaan istilah yang salah (?), dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

Hari ini aku berada di stasiun _Momoka Train_, menunggu di stasiun, ya, kalian pasti tahu... Benar, aku dan kekasihku, Kagamina Rin berjanji berkencan hari ini, kencan pertama... Pasti menyenangkan!

"Len-_kun_...!"

Ah, itu dia...

"Rin!"

Aku langsung memeluknya, karena ia langsung mempercepat larinya setelah aku merespon panggilannya, kamipun tertawa sejenak, pakaian Rin hari ini sangat manis, baju simpel bercorak polkadot berwarna oranye, bila ia boneka, aku sudah menggigitnya sekarang

"_Ne _Len-_kun_... Biasanya kalau _first date_, ngapain ya?", tanya Rin tiba-tiba, aku menoleh ke arahnya

"Rin nggak tau?", aku berbalas tanya

"Tentu dong... Inikan benar-benar _first date_ ku... Hehe"

"Yah... Dari televisi-televisi biasanya _first date _itu menonton bioskop, bermain di _game center_... Setidaknya seperti itu", jelasku kepada Rin, sambil menaikkan daguku, berpikir

"Ooh... Len-_kun_-ku memang serba tahu yaaa...", seru Rin tertawa dan menyubit pipiku, aku ikut tertawa

Kami berjalan di pusat kota, banyak pemandangan yang bisa kami lihat, karena sekarang musim sakura, banyak daun-daun sakura yang bertebaran, aku mengambilnya satu dan menghiasinya dirambut Rin yang mungil

"Kamu cocok memakai itu, Rin", seruku sambil menatap mukanya dan tersenyum

"Ah... Makasih Len...", Rin ngeblush sambil memegangi kelopak bunga sakura yang kuhiasi dikepalanya

Kami melanjuti perjalanan kami, banyak _maid_ yang menawari brosur promosi _cafe_-nya, banyak orang lalu lalang, dan Rin mengintipi sebuah baju mungil yang dipajang dikaca toko

"Waah... _Kirei_...", serunya, ia tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun pada baju_ lolita_ putih yang berpita besar hitam itu, memang sangat bagus apalagi untuk anak selucu Rin

"Mau?", tanyaku kepada Rin, Rin memutarkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arahku

"Gak apa? Bajunya mahal lho", tanya Rin kepadaku, aku tersenyum

"Selama itu untuk kebahagiaan Rin, aku mau melakukan apa saja", seruku

"Waah... _Arigatou_, Len-_kun_!", Rin senang dan melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil, aku cuma tertawa kecil dan memasuki tokonya, dan membeli baju _lolita_ yang diinginkan Rin

Di toko itu, banyak sekali atribut-atribut manis dan mungil, Rin menatapinya satu persatu, sesekali ia memegangi, dan menerawang

"_Naze_? Mau ya?", tanyaku lagi, Rin mendadak kaget dan menaruh salah satu atribut yang dipegangnya kembali

"_I... Ie... _Nanti kasihan uangmu habis... Lagipula aku bisa minta dibelikan ayahku kok", serunya sambil tersenyum

"Nggak apa kok Rin... Ayo mana atribut yang kamu inginkan... Satu aja tapi"

Rin tampak senang, lalu mengambil atribut berupa gelang berwarna oranye, dan memberikan padaku

"Kalau mau apa saja, bilang ke aku... Nggak perlu kamu tutupi... Selagi aku bisa pasti aku belikan"

Aku tersenyum dan menciumi pipi Rin, sontak muka Rin langsung merah semerah kepiting rebus

"_A... Arigatou..._"

Aku menyuruh Rin untuk keluar menungguku, setelah itu aku langsung membayar barang yang Rin inginkan tersebut

"_Ano ne _Len-_kun_, kamu bener-bener ikhlas ngasih?", tanya Rin saat aku sudah keluar toko

"Iya dong", aku menjawab datar dan jelas, Rin langsung tersenyum

Kami berjalan kembali, aku memegangi belanjaan yang kubeli tadi

"_Ne _Len-_kun_, kita kemana dulu?", tanya Rin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

"Kemana saja yang kamu sukalah", jawabku sambil memandanginya

"Boleh kita ke taman hiburan?"

"Tentu saja"

Rin langsung bersemangat, dan berlari menuju taman hiburan yang kebetulan sudah bisa dilihat dari sini, aku terkejut dan berusaha mengejarnya

"_Matte yo _Rin...!"

Rin terus berlari, sampai ia tak tahu ada batu kerikil kecil didepannya

"Rin!... Awas!", teriakku mengingatkan Rin, tapi percuma, ia sudah jatuh duluan

"Aduh"

Aku langsung membantunya berdiri, kulihat lutut kirinya lecet

"Rin... Hati-hati dong", seruku dan mengambil sapu tangan dan air mineral untuk mengobati luka Rin

"_Gomennasai _Len-_kun_..."

Aku memapahnya, kulihat ia mati-matian menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dalam dekapanku

"Masih bisa jalan? Kalau kakimu benar-benar sakit kita pulang saja", seruku dengan tatapan kasihan

"Tak apa, inikan _first date _kita... Aku nggak mau ngehancurin momen-momen menyenangkan ini hanya karena lecet kecil dikakiku... Aku akan baik-baik saja", serunya sambil tersenyum

Aku cuma membalas senyumannya, kudekap lebih erat, kubantu ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, didekat taman hiburan terdapat kursi kecil, kududukkan ia disana

"Kamu tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan perban dan obat untuk mengobati lukamu, setelah itu kita bersenang-senang, oke? Jangan nakal", seruku dan pergi, Rin cuma tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil

Setelah kubeli perban dan sedikit obat merah, kuteteskan sedikit dan kututupi lukanya dengan perban yang kubeli barusan, setelah beberapa saat, ia berdiri dan memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja, sehabis itu kami langsung membeli tiket taman hiburan dan bermain sepuasnya

Kami bermain di _roller coaster_, awal Rin terasa takut karena melihat _roller coaster_-nya terlalu tinggi, kuajak ia menaikinya, ia awalnya menolak, tapi pada akhirnya ia juga yang ketagihan, kami sudah menaikinya sebanyak 5 kali sampai membuatku hampir muntah... Atau aku sudah muntah? Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku muntah

Setelah itu kami membeli eskrim, kami saling bercanda gurau, kami benar-benar memanfaatkan saat-saat ini untuk bersenang-senang

Saat benar-benar puas bersenang-senang ditaman hiburan, hari sudah sore, tak terasa, kami pun berniat pulang, aku dan Rin membawa belanjaan kami masing-masing

"Gak sabar untuk _date _yang kedua kalinya...", seru Rin sambil memandang langit senja, indah

"Haha... Sama..."

"Nanti _dinner _yuk!"

"Hah? Dimana?"

"Katanya ada _cafe _baru yang baru buka, namanya Luka _Night Cafe_, harganya murah dan makanannya enak nan lezat, mau?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, boleh juga, _dinner_ pertama, aku mengangguk

Setelah menyebrang, kami langsung berjalan di trotoar, karena trotoar yang kami lewati ramai, kami terpaksa memilih trotoar pinggir yang hampir dekat dengan jalan, aku dan Rin melewatinya dengan hati-hati

Ditengah perjalanan, ada seseorang yang berlari terburu-buru dan kencang, tanpa sengaja ia menubruk tubuh Rin dan membuat Rin terjatuh, orang itu serasa tak menyadari apa yang terjadi barusan, aku marah

"Dasar orang gak tau diri! Minta maaf sama Rin!", makiku

"Udah gak apa Len", Rin tersenyum, aku memandang ke barang belanjaan Rin yang terlempar sampai ketengah jalan

"Anu Rin..."

"Ya, aku ambil dulu ya, kebetulan sepi", Rin bangun dan menuju tengah jalan, aku mengawasinya

Rin langsung dengan cepat mengambil barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh ditengah jalan tadi, semua baik-baik saja

'**Brrrm...!**'

"...?", kupandang kejalanan, kulihat sebuah truk dengan ngebutnya berjalan, aku terkejut, aku langsung mengingatkan Rin

"RIN! AWAS!"

"Eh...?"

'**BUAK!**'

Aku reflek menutupi mataku setelah mendengar suara itu, setelah itu kondisi hening... Kubuka mataku, aku kaget...

Rin...

"RIIIIIIIIIIIN!", aku berlari ke arah Rin dan mendekapnya erat, tangan kanan Rin terputus, sekujur tubuhnya penuh darah, aku menangis

"Rin! Rin! _Uso... Usoda_! Rin... Jangan tinggalkan aku Rin...!", seruku tetap memeluk Rin meski tubuhnya sudah tertutupi cairan merah kental itu, aku ingin berteriak dengan kerasnya disana, kulihat orang berlalu lalang tanpa menyadari keberadaanku disini, kutatap mata Rin yang sudah tertutup itu, kuelus pipinya

"Haha... Rin, _ne_... Kau bercanda kan... Kau masih hidup... Masih hidupkan?"

Aku sudah terlihat seperti orang gila disana, diriku seakan tak mau mempercayai kepergian Rin didepan mataku... Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, kulihat kebarang yang kubelikan untuk Rin, telah bercampur dengan noda darah, kuambil barang yang tak jauh dari posisi kematian Rin, dan kudekap erat barang itu

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulans datang dan membawa jasad Rin, aku menatap ambulans itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan... Dan kupandangi kembali langit senja yang menenggelamkan mentari itu, langit yang menjadi saksi akan tenggelamnya hubunganku dengan Rin, untuk selamanya...

**Saat Pemakaman**

Suasana haru menyelimuti kuburan tempat pemakaman Rin ini, aku juga ikut membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan baju _lolita _milik Rin, saat penguburan selesai, kupersembahkan baju dan bunga itu diatas tanah kuburannya, kuelus nisan yang bertuliskan Kagamina Rin itu dan berkata

"_I love you_..."

* * *

><p><strong>*The-End*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaa... <strong>_**My first one shot fic **_**kelar jugaa... Gimana? **_**Full of gaje**_** kan? :v**

**Baru pertama kali ngebuat fic **_**one shot**_** jadi agak susah gitu... Nyusun cerita supaya habis dalam satu kali pembuatan (?) atau gimanalah istilahnya...**

**Ceritanya mungkin kelewat mainstrim yak? :v, ah nggak apalah... Nanti kuusahakan buat fic **_**one shot**_** yang nggak mainstrim deh... Dan mungkin ini jalan ceritanya bisa **_**readers **_**tebak ya? **_**Gomen**_**...**

**Fic ini sebenarnya untuk mengisi aktifitas kosong karena lagi kehabisan ide bahan untuk fic yang lagi digarap, mau tau fic apa? Kunjungi fic-fic saya lainnya! *dilempar**

_**Ok, see you**** in my other fic**_


End file.
